game_society_pimpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Cry 4 Pimps
Aaron and Adam hilariously play the game, Far Cry 4, as the protagonist Ajay Galay. However, in true GameSocietyPimps fashion, Aaron and Adam create a new persona for Ajay Galay, a monkey trafficking dentist from Minneapolis. Ajay Galay is crossing Kyrat, a country right in the middle of a civil war. While the game intends Ajay's visit to Kyrat as a pilgrimage to spread her mother's ashes at Lakshmina, Adam and Aaron decide that Ajay is crossing Kyrat en route of monkey trafficking. Pagan Min, the dictator of Kyrat, kidnap Ajay to his castle. Ajay escapes the castle with the help of the members of the Golden Path, a rebel group in opposition to the dictator. Now owing his life to the Golden Path and finding other reasons to stay, Ajay decides to do some missions for the Golden Path. While fighting the enemy forces, Ajay tries to find a way to get into Amita's pants, liberates radio towers so he can claim all the land visible from the towers as his own, and develops an unhealthy obsession with animals. Characters * Ajay - Dentist from Minneapolis * Pagan Min * Sabal * Amita * Ellie the Phant Recurring themes * Emre come back! - Adam and Aaron enjoy working with Emre rather than with each other. * Overpowered eagles - The locals are always afraid of the eagles and the eagles continuously attack the citizens of Kyrat. * Kyrat is a terrible country to live in - This is due to the high death rate of the country. Aaron and Adam list all the ways a resident of Kyrat can be killed. * Bad driving - Possibly due to the fact that there are no law enforcement or insurance policies, which means premiums cannot go up. * Bestiality - Similar to the Angry Hunter * Monopoly money - Aaron and Adam call Kyrati money monopoly money, most likely due to the fact that the Kyrati paper currency is quite colorful. * Taking over the country for self gain - Adam and Aaron make sure that they are saving the country for their own sake and not for the good of the country. They claim that this is the American way. * Being territorial - Aaron claims that liberating the radio tower gives ownership of lands discovered to him. Anything that can be seen from the radio tower automatically is claimed by Aaron. Adam questions how looking at something gives ownership and if Aaron even wants land in a sh*tty country like Kyrat. * Game mechanics - Like always, Aaron does not forget to make fun of the mechanics of the game such as throwing rocks to distract the enemy and enemies burning themselves alive. Aaron also tells the audience how predictable the actions of the enemy grunts are. Quotes * "The elephant just developed some kind of copilot." (Episode 5) * "That's how you know you're a bad person. You keep saying owned instead of liberated." (Episode 5) Episodes Continuation of the series Far Cry 4 Pimps seems to have been shelved. However, with Emre's return, the series continued in some form with Far Cry Primal For Pimps. The new series features Glug in a prehistoric setting. External links Official YouTube Playlist Category:Series Category:Aaron Yonda Category:Adam Koralik Category:Open world